Promesa silenciosa
by Ktto Yura
Summary: Mientras el torneo iba acabando con los universos uno a uno, Bills tuvo un temor más fuerte aun que el de poder morir. WhisxBills yaoi.


Estoy por terminar uno de mis fics y me da miedo siquiera intentar escribir ese final xDD así que me desahogo con este one shot de una pareja que mega ultra amo *3* si después la trama de la serie cambia y hace que este fic pierda todo el sentido, filo, sepan entender que lo estoy escribiendo cuando la serie va recién en el 104 xD

DBS no es mío y todo eso~

 **Promesa silenciosa**

El sudor frío se estaba haciendo presente en los cuerpos de los espectadores, nadie decía nada, pero el miedo los dominó al ver como el segundo universo en competencia era eliminado en cuestión de segundos.

Bills no quiso hacer contacto visual con nadie, se concentró en la pelea, o eso aparentaba. Muy dentro de él, los recuerdos de lo sucedido un par de horas atrás se repetían constantemente, como un video en loop eterno.

Goku se estaba tardando una eternidad en traer a Freezer, o esa sensación le daba por las ansias y el miedo. En todos sus miles de años como Dios de la destrucción, no recordaba haber tenido tanto miedo de morir, y es que bien sabía que Zeno-sama era cosa seria.

Descansando después de devorar un nuevo banquete, se quedó mirando a Whis, quien sonreía despreocupado como siempre. "Pues claro" pensó, si él no corría peligro alguno. No es que tuviese envidia o algo así, pasaría lo que tuviese que pasar ¿Quién mejor que él sabía que la aniquilación tenía su razón de ser? Se dio cuenta de que no era realmente el temor a la muerte lo que le hacía tener un nudo en la garganta, sino que la incertidumbre de no saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de su honorable maestro.

¿Sabía él algo sobre el desenlace del torneo? Su propio padre lo organizaba, posiblemente alguna pista debía tener. Pero lo conocía como a nadie, sabía que bajo ningún término iba a dar alguna información, por lo que era inútil preguntar.

Más que eso, quiso saber qué ocurría en el pecho del contrario. Bills era un Dios caprichoso y mimado, más cuando junto a su maestro dejaban de ser lo que mostraban al resto y se fundían en esos actos que como toda pareja casada realizaban de vez en cuando. Así es, su relación amorosa con Whis había durado más años de los que podía contar, llevaban la mismísima eternidad juntos.

¿Entonces? ¿Qué sentía su pareja al pensar que él podía morir? ¿Que podría perderlo para siempre? ¿Le importaba o esa calma era real y pronto se olvidaría de que alguna vez existió?

-Bulma-san ¿Sería tan amable de prestarnos una habitación? Bills-sama debe descansar un poco antes del torneo.-La mujer le indicó un sitio alejado para que nada ni nadie interrumpiese el sueño del gran Dios. Caminaron lentamente hasta llegar al lugar indicado, en completo silencio, no necesitaban palabras para esas cosas que con un par de miradas podían dar a entender.

Cayeron una vez más juntos en la cama, la ropa del más bajo voló por los aires, mientras que su acompañante, siempre más racional, se preocupó de doblarla y dejarla a un lado. Las dudas de Bills lograron disiparse por unos momentos, no iba a estar con ese tipo de cosas en la cabeza mientras hacía el amor con su ser más especial. Los besos, las caricias, los pellizcos y los roces llenaron su cuerpo y mente, realmente lo ansiaba, ya que desde que Vegeta y Goku visitaban su planeta para entrenar, eran menos los momentos de intimidad que podían tener.

-¡W-Whis…Whis! ¡Hey!-No es que fuese una persona delicada o que odiara los juegos rudos en la cama, pero su pareja lo estaba penetrando con una fuerza que nunca antes había sentido, tanto que tuvo que frenarlo para que no terminara haciéndole daño.

-Lo lamento, Bills-sama.-Con un pequeño beso de disculpa, continuó con su labor de manera adecuada, pero fue en vano, al poco rato volvió a embestirlo con brutalidad, a rasguñarlo y morderlo de maneras no muy propias de él.

Era muy extraño que su fiel sirviente no le hiciera caso, que no lo cuidara con suma delicadeza como había hecho durante tanto tiempo. Entonces lo supo, pudo notar el fuerte temblor en el cuerpo ajeno, su respiración, todo en él demostraba no sólo las ganas acumuladas, sino que el miedo. Allí, entre las sábanas, sonrió con ternura al ver cómo su pareja lo poseía con desesperación por el enorme terror que le provocaba la idea de perderlo, porque en caso de que ocurriera lo peor quería marcarlo, amarlo con furia por última vez.

Sin volver a poner objeción alguna, el Dios prefirió cambiar las quejas por más gritos y gemidos, deleitando a su maestro hasta que ambos alcanzaron un intenso clímax, tan doloroso como satisfactorio.

Volvió a la realidad de golpe, su equipo seguía en batalla y era su deber como deidad del universo 7 estar atento al desarrollo del combate.

No volteó a ver a Whis, y sabía que él tampoco lo observaba, daba igual. Sin palabras, se prometieron el uno al otro que seguirían amándose tanto como el primer día pasara lo que pasara.

Sí que había algo que ni Zeno-sama podía borrar.

Fin


End file.
